


O Succubus

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Play, Original Character Accidentally Summons Her Like a Fool, Succubus Aradia Megido, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Maybe accidentally summoning a succubus wasn't the best idea, but damn does the sex feel good.





	O Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend of mine for his [belated] birthday. I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> [This has not been beta'd.]

You weren’t sure what made you try summoning a demon.  Maybe it was the fact that you had found an old book in the library, or maybe it was one of your friends confirming that it was, in fact, a good idea to follow through with it.  So, you had gone home and set everything up - a black sheet layered with a variety of candles that had already been lit - only to sit on your heels and take a deep breath.  You weren’t sure what to expect out of the demon, though the book had stated you could keep the demon as a slave with only three spoken words.

The thought of showing up on campus with a demon was much too appealing to pass up, so you picked up the book and began reading, not sure if it would actually work.  Though the book was archaic, you weren’t sure if it spoke true.  Admittedly, you had always been kind of a skeptic when it came to things that didn’t follow the general norm, and demons were one of those things.

However, your fingers ran across the worn pages as you began reading the long-dead language written in cursive.  “ _ O succubus, oriri mihi. venite ad me: et ego postulo vos. _ ”  Once you were finished reading - or rather, trying to pronounce the words correctly - you set the book down and waited.  But nothing happened.

You pushed a sigh past your lips and crossed your arms over your chest, knowing it was too good to be true.  Demons didn’t exist, the book was a fake.  You really should’ve expected it, but you wanted to believe you could get your own demon and show those who bullied you what was what.  You rolled your eyes at the foolish dream and leaned forward to begin blowing out the candles.  You didn’t want a fire to start in your dorm, after all.

Before you could even get a breath out, a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the circle, startling you backward.  Your eyes widened as you fell on your bottom and scooted backward.  No.  There was no way.  It couldn’t have actually worked!  But as you watched the smoke rise and a pair of legs begin forming from it, you began to realize that you had been wrong.  It was all real, the book, everything.

As the smoke began to fade, you could make out the silhouette of a woman, her rust-colored eyes glowing in the darkness.  You could make out what looked to be ram horns on either side of her head, though her black hair managed to conceal most of it.  Most of the candles had been blown out due to a mysterious wind that came with the smoke.  The demoness smiled widely, revealing rows of sharp teeth.  “Why have you summoned me, human?” she asked.

Your throat formed a lump as fear clenched your heart.  In fact, you didn’t even think about the fact that she was much too sexy for a regular demon.  She was everything you looked for in a woman, which didn’t even strike you as odd.  No, you didn’t think of any of that.  The fear was too much to bear, but you knew you needed to answer her.

“I, uhm, wanted a demon - or, er, demoness - to be my slave and take care of those who bully me,” you responded, your voice meek which you hated.  You hated sounding so cowardly, even if it felt you were about to piss your pants at the sight of the demoness.

She threw her head back and laughed, a musical sound that nearly made arousal grip you despite the fear you felt.  “You think I’m a demoness?  My, my, my you didn’t look too hard at that book of yours, did you?” she asked, the ghost of her laughter still clear in her voice.

Your eyes fell to the book for a brief moment, long enough to let it dawn on you that you had read the wrong spell.  You hadn’t summoned a demon, you’d summoned a succubus - whatever the hell that was.  “I- I was nervous, I guess.”  Your voice still came out weary, much to your chagrin.  You wanted to be confident in the midst of this creature of darkness.

“I can smell that.  I suppose I should tell you what I am, then,” she began, looking at the ground and smiling again.  “I am a succubus.  I feed on sex, human, to put it simply.  Now, onto the matter of your little setup.  You really should have written the proper spells on this sheet because now,” she took a few steps forward off the sheet, “I can cross over into your world.  There is no way for you to keep me unless you give me your seed, but I doubt you’d want that.”  Her plump lips stretched out into a smile, hips swaying as she walked back into the circle.

Now you could feel the arousal within you, making your cock twitch in anticipation.  “N- no!  I do want it!  I didn’t know such a creature existed.  Please, let me have you,” you practically begged.  Not only had you been dealing with bullies, you’d also been quite sexually frustrated without a partner to help.

The succubus flicked her long, wavy black hair behind her shoulder as she turned to face you once again, still wearing the smile on her face.  “Now we’re talking, human.  I’m starving,” she said, her voice dropping a few octaves as her eyes hooded.  “I can see what you like, now shall we get started?”

You nodded, unable to tear your eyes away from her beauty.  You weren’t sure how she knew what you liked, but you didn’t care enough to ask - as long as she did exactly what you wanted.  Knowing that you had finally found someone to put your cock into excited you, and even made you feel powerful, especially seeing just how beautiful she really was.  “Yes.  Yes, now.”  You made quick work of pulling your shirt off as you stood up.

The succubus worried her lower lip between her sharp teeth as she stared at your chest.  “You know, you aren’t bad looking, human.”

“It’s Zack,” you said quickly.  You wanted to hear her say your name in that sexy voice of her’s.

“Hmm, I’m Aradia, but you may call me Mistress,” she purred, approaching you, her hips swaying as she walked.  “You’d like to call me that, won’t you, baby?”

“Y- yes, Mistress,” you whined.  At that point, you didn’t care if you sounded like a sex-crazed dick, you wanted to feel her.  The thought fueled your imagination as you smirked.  “Or should I call you Slut?  You must’ve slept with a thousand people by now.”

Aradia shrugged.  “Call me whatever you’d like.  Now, let’s get this started.  I’m tired of waiting,” she said, tugging her form-fitting shirt over her head and tossing it to the side, revealing perky breasts underneath.

You wasted no time in moving forward and latching your mouth around one of her nipples, squeezing and pulling gently at the other eagerly.  You could hear a breathy moan escape her as her hands carded their way through your short hair.  It made you wonder if anyone had ever given her breasts personal attention, or had even focused on her body before the act.  

It made you suck on her nipple harder, squeezing her other and listening as she hissed, her hands tightening around locks of your hair and pulling.  You groaned in response, your cock twitching again.  “Fuck, that feels good, baby,” she moaned, her hands still tangled in your hair.

You released her nipples and kissed down her torso, your hands resting at her waist.  She felt so soft and smooth, you could hardly believe that she was real, that all of this was actually happening.  As you got to the hem of her rust-colored skinny jeans, you stopped, your hands eagerly unbuttoning them and pulling them down her legs.  You watched as she kicked them off to the side, forgotten.

Aradia’s thighs were thick and supple.  You ran your hands over the pale skin before one of your hands wandered upward, capturing the space between her thighs.  She spread her legs for you with a soft smile.  Your hand moved inward, feeling around for her clit.  When you finally found it, she moaned out, her knees buckling.

You couldn’t help but grin, rubbing circles around her nub gently, watching as she tilted her head back and moaned, eyes closing.  You continue what you were doing before growing bored and moving your hand back slightly, teasing her wet entrance with your fingers.  “Fuck, you’re wet,” you commented, gritting your teeth.  You almost couldn’t stand waiting any longer to be inside her.  You wanted this.

“You know,” Aradia began, her voice breathy, “we could always go faster.  You really don’t have to worry about taking care of me.”

Maybe it was a dick move, but that was all you needed to stand back up and grab her by the arms, turning as you did so and pushing her down onto your bed.  God, she looked so sexy sprawled out for you, her legs spread and pussy dripping.  She was ready for you, and you didn’t want to wait any longer.

You pushed your sweatpants down your legs and discarded them along with Aradia’s clothing.  Your cock sprung upward as your boxers followed.  Aradia eyed your package, a smirk appearing on her face.  She liked what she saw, that was painfully obvious to you.

“Are you ready for me?” you asked, stroking your cock and grunting softly.  Fuck, you had needed this for a long time and waiting was becoming painful.  You had a  _ serious _ case of blue balls.  

Aradia nodded, spreading her legs further and licking at her fingers before her hand went down to her clit, rubbing at it gently.  “I want you.  My pussy is throbbing for you,” she whined, gyrating her hips to prove it.

You stepped forward, lining your cock up with her entrance before pushing in completely without waiting, without going slowly.  Surprisingly, despite all the sex she had had, she was tight for you.  Tight but ready.

“Fuck!” she moaned, tossing her head back and wasting no time in moving her hips back and then forward on your cock.

You gasped in response, resting your hand on the small of your back and letting her do some of the work.  You watched as her hips rolled on your cock, taking it all in before watching as it appeared once more.  It was almost mesmerizing, but it also wasn’t enough.  You pushed her back, resting a hand on her chest as if telling her to stay before sitting up and lifting her legs to give you better access to her sweet, sweet pussy.

You began thrusting into her, fast and hard.  The sound of skin against skin filled your dorm room as you moved.  You watched as her thighs jiggled with every want thrust.  “You feel so good, Zack,” she said through her moans.  “So good!”

Hearing her say your name drove you mad.  You could feel yourself beginning to grow closer to your climax, ready to come inside her - to give her your seed, as she had wanted.  You were ready to make her yours.  While the thought of a demon had been tempting, bringing a succubus to campus was even better.  But those weren’t the thoughts to be had at that moment in time, you needed to focus on coming.

You continued to move your hips wantonly, your cock filling her up.  “Shit, say my name again.  Please.”

Aradia smirked and wrapped her legs around your waist, pulling you closer to her.  “Oh, God, Zack, I’m so close.  Please fuck my pussy hard.  I need to feel you inside me,” she moaned, continuing to gyrate her hips against you.

You grunted again, slamming into her as much as you could with her legs wrapped around you, but she’d given you enough leeway that it wasn’t too much trouble.  White began blurring your vision as she repeated your name over and over again in that sexy, breathy voice of her’s.  Your hands gripped her thighs as the feeling of climax began to wash over you.  The orgasm was better than any ‘self-session’ you had ever had.

“Fuck, I’m coming - Aradia!” you cried out, continuing to move your hips as you rode out your orgasm.  Your eyes were closed, but you could hear Aradia reach her’s as well, her voice was high as she called out your name in return.

Once you deemed your balls empty, you fell backward onto the floor, chest heaving.  Aradia sat up, absolutely fine.  There wasn’t a drop of sweat on her anywhere.  “Well, that was fun, but I should be going.”

You got over your exhaustion quickly, turning to face her as she went to find her clothing.  “Wait, I thought you said if I came inside you, you would be mine!”

“Oh, I am.  But how many do you think own me?  How many men do you think I have been with?” Aradia asked.

The question stung your ego a little, even though you knew it made sense that the succubus had been with many.  Still, knowing she wouldn’t be exclusively yours pissed you off greatly as jealousy filled you.  “How can I make it to where you’re owned only by me?  I’m willing to do anything.”

“Anything, huh?” Aradia chuckled, taking a few steps toward you and leaning forward.  You could see her breasts through her shirt and felt yourself growing hard again, but you forced yourself to focus on the task at hand.  “You must kill those that also possess me.”

Okay, that wasn’t what you had expected.  “O- oh.  Well, maybe I’ll just, uh, deal with sharing you.”

“That’s what I thought,” she said, standing up straighter.  “Now, I must go.  I will see you again, Zack.”  And with that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, much faster than she had coming in.  You watched the spot where she disappeared for a moment before falling back onto your bed, falling into a deep sleep with dreams of only Aradia - the succubus you had accidentally summoned.

 


End file.
